fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jyles911
Before you post any requests for a ban, hear me out please. I am not a tool that will always do what you ask me to do. Any mild act such as insults in the chat box are not taken as ban reason. Please only post ban request for fanon contributors and people that have intimidating behavior and such. About Chat Woo224 (talk) 04:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'll try to chat with you, but around what day and time do you usually chat? Please add the time zone if you can, because I'm in South Korea. Woo224 (talk) 01:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry that I didn't get to talk with you. I was in the middle of homeschooling class. I'm mostly available on Mondays and Thursdays (KST) Sry SORRY 4 cussin! COME BAKC 2 chat ASAP!No Swears or be Banned (talk) 21:38, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Plz talk to cassie! She blocked Plankton from editing the flipline fancition wiki without giving a warning for adding true information! Please talk to cassie! If you do, i will be forever grateful 20:27, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Don't Exit Chat (Louisfe (talk) 21:13, December 5, 2012 (UTC)) Jyles.. If you are reading this, PAPL Has been disabled again. You have 2 make sure you are not 12 or lower P.S. Only type in the users/IPs that dont have hyperlinks The Bad Ice Creams (talk) 13:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Jyles911, please ban 67.5.250.177 , this person does comment fanfiction Dawn14 (talk) 15:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 New Admin go here on Christmas to make the new adminAngrybirdsrocks323 (talk) 21:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) birdz, u do know that jyles can't make anyone admin right? only burnapollo can do that and by that won't be around soon. btw, woo224 won.... Epic Like A Boss (talk) Lauriekowalski- block him please! makes fanfict pages! Epic Like A Boss (talk) 12.219.41.253 -makes fanficts!!!! block asap Epic Like A Boss (talk) =173.21.127.5 -he abuses multiple accounts by saying i hate you and inserts gibberish into comments= Say, Get on chat ASAP! This is VERY important and you'll be pretty shocked to here about this so-called professional user! -Papl the Spy Hey Jyles, there is this wikia contributor ip address: down there, Please ban him/her, because he/she does comment fanfiction. for example, he/she said Cecilia likes whipped cream and she covers herself with is, please block the ip address WHIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPEDDD CREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 04:30, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dawn14 =96.46.249.227= i have to tell u something Like A Boss (talk) hey u why do u think im distracting? 904nyc904 (talk) 17:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Jyles, please block Alien Space ll. he called PAPL stupid (for proof to to his blog post), we r all supposed to respect each other on the wiki, but he just had to say "And also this idiot Paplers keeps banning me from chat" (his words not mine), so please ban him WHIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPEDDD CREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 16:23, January 1, 2013 (UTC)Dawn14 Jyles, this ip does comment fanfiction he/she said things like Tohru's Papa's Mixeria order, which doesn't exist, please block the ip adress (just so u know, here is the ip address) =79.183.150.21=